Second chance
by eclair126
Summary: Fem!Harry Zinnia Potter is taken by a death eater and put in a cell with Snape as her neighbour. Snape has been tortured and given an experimental potion that makes him 20 years younger. They escape and go to their 7th year at Hogwarts. This is how that year goes. Good!Snape Good!Dumbles and weasleys. Zinnia friends with everyone. Snape/Harry not slash. Deage.


Authors note:

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling none of them are mine (unfortunately). This is my first fic so please take it easy on me. This is a Fem!harry/Severus fanfic, don't like then don't read! Fem!harry will be called Zinnia Morgana Potter. Zinnia is a flower that is a symbol of endurance and have different meanings. The one I choose was Lasting affection. BTW HBP is not happen, Dumbledore alive, etc, etc and no horcruxes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zinnia Morgana Potter is not a normal girl, no in fact she is a witch. A witch in training that is, currently spending her summer holiday with her family. Everyone, of course knows the story of how young Zinnia was left on her family's doorstep on the 1st of November 1981 after her parent's death. The cause of their death might change depending on who you ask, as the muggles on Private Drive will say that they were drunks that were killed in a car accident caused by the father, and the Wizarding world will say that they were the bravest people who gave their lives for their daughter who survived the darkest lord of the time.

This is almost 16 years later though, just before Zinnia's 17th birthday when she can finally do magic outside of school and where she is considered an adult in the Wizarding world. Zinnia couldn't wait for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, all the while hoping it is as quiet as last year. Her 6th year broke the 'trouble finds me' trend of her Hogwarts years and allowed Zinnia to advance in her studies and establish herself as a role model to the younger years and her peers. This included all the houses (yes even Slytherin) and caused several kids to come to her for tutoring, advice, emotional support or even just for a hug. Unknown to the faculty, Zinnia has almost single handed, united the houses and helped most of the Death Eater kids find refuge from their parents and being initiated. She created a safe house for them to hide in for the summer where she will join them after her birthday.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a quiet sunny day in Private Drive, Surrey when the sun broke over the horizon on July 31st 1997. The tenants of #4 was still fast asleep on this lovely Thursday, everyone except Zinnia Potter. She was dreaming about the safe house when she registered a scratching noise on her window. Slowly opening her eyes and coming back to the world of the awake, it finally clicked that there was an owl on her windowsill, several owls in fact. She blamed the early hour for the late realisation that it was her birthday and these were her presents that her family has sent her.

Jumping out of bed she rushed to the window to let the owls in and relieved them from their burdens one by one. When the last owl swooped out the window she turned her gaze to the pile of packages on her bed before turning to the clock on her bedside table. Her uncle took the week of to drive her cousin to his doctor's appointment tomorrow (his weight finally caught up to him) so she wasn't going to be released from her room until he leaves for his golf game this afternoon (hey he took the week might as well do what he wanted) seeing as he didn't want to see her this summer. Meaning she didn't have to make breakfast for her relatives this morning!

She grabbed the first package since she has the time to open and relish in her presents. The first one was from Remus and Tonks and turned out to be a muggle first aid kit (a massive one that had everything from stitching equipment and joint braces to burn ointments and bandages) and a magical healing spells encyclopaedia. Zinnia didn't know they heard of her change of heart and study electives at the beginning of 6th year seeing as they were on a mission to help the werewolves avoid Voldemort. She appreciated it all the same and understood that even though they were not there they still checked in on her progress and health.

Putting that aside she grabbed the next, that turned out to be from Hermione. It was a book (no surprise) about charms and transfiguration spells used to confuse your enemies in a duel. Something she was looking for since Christmas when she won the duelling tournament by using spells one wouldn't normally use in duels. The nest package was from Ron and the rest of the Weasley that turned out to be a Lion pendant that belonged to Mr. Weasleys mother (a part of a set – the other going to Ginny on her 17th) and a gold watch that belonged to Mrs. Weasleys brother that they remade into something more feminine. The letter stated that it was tradition to give these types of gifts on a daughter's 17th birthday and almost moved Zinnia to tears. This means that the Weasley parents saw her as a daughter. Mama and Papa Weasley will definitively receive a brilliant Christmas present if she had her way.

Wiping away her tears and putting the jewellery on the book next to her (to put indestructible charms and so on before wearing it) she grabbed a present that the Order sent her. It was a Healer's potion kit, a case that can be turned into any type of carrying device that was full of potions of every kind needed to treat an ailment (apparently, all brewed by Snape). Turning the appearance setting to a thigh holster she put it aside with the other opened presents. That left three packages and an envelope. Grabbing the biggest package and leaving the envelope for later (probably her Hogwarts letter) she opened it up to find a number of sweets, clothing, shoes and jewellery. Reading the letter that was situated at the top she found that it was sent by the kids staying at the safe house (they also said that member of the defence association (DA) checked on them every day to help). Making sure to note that she can get rid of her old clothes she put the box in her trunk to look through later.

The medium package was from Dumbledore, who sent her a very beautiful anklet that doubled as a portkey. Instantly putting it on she turned to the last and smallest package. It was sent by Gringotts (sent as stipulated in her godfather's will) she opened the little box and found her parent's rings, her godfather's leather cuff and a bracelet that had a stag, doe, dog, wolf, panther (Zinnia), vixen (fox - Hermione) and bloodhound (Ron) charms. Fighting tears (and loosing) she puts them next to the presents from her Weasley family she finally turned to her Hogwarts letter.

Inside is a form for her 7th year electives, a letter stating she is still quidditch captain, a letter from Dumbledore stating that he trusts she has a safe spot to hide after leaving her relatives and a letter with McGonagall's congratulations for making head girl with the badge pinned to it. Grabbing the badge, remembering Percy's head boy badge she made a note to let everyone know (seeing as McGonagall said in her letter that she kept it secret) she put it in her trunk after filling her elective form in (AP Transfiguration, AP Charms, AP DADA, AP Potions, Herbology, Healing and in own instructors she put in her Martial Arts and advance weaponry Master's details). She wasn't allowed her weapons until she sees Master Hisashi again so she packed everything in her trunk (except her jewellery) and took out her mokeskin bag Dumbledore gave her for Christmas. She shrunk her trunk and placed it in the mokeskin bag and spelled it invisible to all but her eyes.

Just as she put the jewellery in an invisible pocket of her pants her uncle barged into her room. He looked around and as if deciding that he is taking the right course he grabbed Zinnia by the arm.

"Come girl, I can finally be rid of you." He snarled as he pulled her out the room and down the stairs. Standing at the bottom was Rebastan LeStrange smirking at her surprised face.

When she sneered back at the Death Eater her uncle snapped her closer to him and growled into her ear: "This lovely gentleman is going to take you, I don't care where, all I care is that it is not here! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAKS!"

Uncle Vernon throw her to Rebastan and as the Death Eater caught her he slipped a globe into her hand. When the portkey activated she had just enough time to see a green light speeding to her uncle before the hook grabbed her by the navel and spun her to a new destination.


End file.
